The Truth
by Sailing Hearts
Summary: What if some of the events of The Final Problem and The Empty House were fictional? What if Mary Watson had already been dead, and Watson had known that Holmes was alive the whole time?
1. Chapter 1

The Truth

Disclaimer: Not my characters. In a sense, not even my story ideas, simply a what if…

Summary: What if some of the events of The Final Problem and The Empty House were fictional? What if Mary Watson had already been dead, and Watson had known that Holmes was alive the whole time?

I have debated for some time as to if I should even write this or not, but the time has come where it no longer matters. This journal will go to sit on the shelf with the others, not to be seen by a stranger's eyes until both Holmes and myself are no longer living.

I documented many years ago that Holmes had died at Reichanbach Falls, then later his miraculous re-appearance. I had also lead the general public that my gentle Mary had died sometime between these two events. The truth is that I lost her during the events I am about to write here in this journal. I also knew the entire time that Holmes was alive, and often my trips to the seashore or other place for rest were actually trips to meet him. It was true that London was not safe for him at that time.

I will admit that I am going to have to persuade Holmes to write part of this, the true tale of those years. There are parts I was not present for. He will have to write down the truth of what happened at those parts, for I wish to have as accurate an account as possible.

We have talked lately of vacating London, for there is a war coming, one that I fear will be far worse than any man has seen. Holmes sees his brother regularly at White Hall. He was gone for sometime this last year, on a mission for him. Since he has been back, he has mentioned now and again a cottage he saw on the Sussex Downs that is for sale. Perhaps the next time he mentions it, I will let him drag me down to see it. In truth, if war comes, I fear it will be safer for him there. I, myself, will be firmly ensorcelled in a hospital doing all I can to keep the wounded alive. And besides, Baker Street has not been the same since Mrs. Hudson's passing. She left us the home, but both of us feel it is time to move on.

I ramble, perhaps, but I want to be certain that the reader understands the present enough to be able to see how the truth of the past reflects in it. To be honest, the next entry, the one that begins this story, will have to be by Holmes, for him to give the history needed of Professor Moriarty.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Truth 2/?

Author: Sailing Hearts

Rating: PG

Characters: Watson and Holmes, Moriarty indirectly.

Disclaimer: Not my characters. In a sense, not even my story ideas, simply a what if…

Summary: What if some of the events of The Final Problem and The Empty House were fictional? What if Mary Watson had already been dead, and Watson had known that Holmes was alive the whole time?

Watson has asked me to write about Professor James Moriarty, the man I considered to be my equal, the Napoleon of Crime. I have debated for sometime about the wisdom of writing this down. What purpose does it serve to expand upon a time in our lives better forgotten, and about a man better left dead? But, Watson did ask, and so I will.

Moriarty was, in my opinion, the most dangerous man in London. He controlled a network of criminals that was, in the end, vaster than even I could have imagined. Physically, he was as Watson described him in the story he titled 'The Final Problem' – tall, thin with a domed forehead, reptilian like. His intelligence was easily a match for myself, or my brother, Mycroft. In fact, Mycroft was well aware of the Professor.

There are a few other facts from Watson's story that were true, such as Moriarty confronting me at Baker Street, and in the end, our flight to Europe. The rest of it, and most of the story he recounted in 'The Empty House' about what had actually happened at Reichenbach and after is fiction.

Do not get me wrong -Watson would never deceive his readers if he hadn't had a choice. And he left the truth of Mary's death out completely, for far more personal reasons. That still hurts him deeply, even after all these years. It is part of why I want to get him out of London. He is correct when he said a war was coming. It will be unlike anything we have ever seen. My poor Watson has seen plenty of the destruction man can wrought upon each other. He does not need to be in London when this comes to see more. Not when he still blames himself for Mary's death.

In truth, to me, that murder was the worst of Moriarty's crimes, for it hurt both my dearest friend and myself directly. I know that when this accounting reaches that point of the story, I will have to do my best to piece together what happened for the reader. I could never expect the Doctor to write that himself.

Moriarty's reach extended from the docks to the West End and every sordid destitute spot between. He had his fingers in gambling, prostitution, illegal liquor and arms dealing, smuggling and slavery, blackmailing. There were many murders in those years that were unsolvable. I knew without a doubt that ultimately Professor Moriarty was behind them, but so cunning was he that it was impossible to prove.

A most worth adversary, and a most evil man.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Truth 3/?

Author: Sailing Hearts

Rating: PG

Characters: Watson and Holmes, Moriarty indirectly.

Disclaimer: Not my characters. In a sense, not even my story ideas, simply a what if…

Summary: What if some of the events of The Final Problem and The Empty House were fictional? What if Mary Watson had already been dead, and Watson had known that Holmes was alive the whole time?

Through out a five-year period, Holmes increasingly pointed out signs that a master criminal was behind much of the crimes in London. It was after my engagement to my Mary, but before our wedding that Holmes was first threatened by Moriarty.

Holmes had been working on a kidnapping case. A middle-class family, the father of which worked in the offices at White Hall as an accounting assistant. The eldest girl, twenty and about to be engaged, went missing. The fiancé was a clerk at White Hall as well. So, Mycroft had requested that Holmes become involved.

All trace kept pointing to this Professor of Mathematics, a James Moriarty. Holmes began to watch him closely. In fact, Mycroft thought he was obsessed until Holmes laid the evidence before him. Then, White Hall began to quietly watch the Professor.

This was the first case that Holmes could pin-point Moriarty as the mastermind. The girl had been dead when found, and the father, who had lost his wife the year before, retired within 6 months, a broken man. The fiancé was hung for treason. He had stolen the information from Mycroft that had been demanded as ransom. We latter learned that part of what had affected the father so was that he had tried to steal the required information to find it already gone. It was a hard blow for White Hall.

Unfortunately, this case brought Holmes to Moriarty's attention. Coming out of an opera house one evening, Holmes was stopped by the man. I had begun to step forward to support Holmes, but he waved me away as Moriarty approached, glancing subtly at Mary and then towards a hansom. I understood at once, and hastened to get her away before the mathematician noticed her presence. To my knowledge that was the first face-to-face meeting of the great mastermind. From that point on, they each made it their business to be as aware as possible of each other's doings.


End file.
